


Three GeeWay Wallpapers

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: What the title says.
Kudos: 8





	Three GeeWay Wallpapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> I was bored and whined at dishonestdreams until she sent me over a pic of GeeWay to make a wallpaper. And then I found two more of him online because I know dishonestdreams has a special fondness for Gee in his Party Poison glory... So! Ta-dah! All up for grabsies.
> 
> Quotes from MCR Danger Days lyrics obvs. [Resource credits here.](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html)

**Click on the pictures for full size.  
  
***  
  
GeeWay Wallpaper 1**  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/HdXZWjj.jpg)  
  
  
(Two variations of this because I had to, okay)  
  
 **GeeWay Wallpaper 2a**  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/cZYDa6g.jpg)  
  
 **  
GeeWay Wallpaper 2b**  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/JNfjtQB.jpg)  
  
 **  
GeeWay Wallpaper 3**  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/TD9fYmP.jpg)


End file.
